


To the Victor

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cock Worship, Counter Sex, F/M, Large Cock, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Owain celebrates his recent victory in the Voting Gauntlet with the eager, inviting mother of his final opponent.





	To the Victor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hopped up on cherry coke and wrote this shit as soon as the results went live. apologize in advance if its a little sloppy, and I hope its still enjoyable. Congrats Owain - now get some milf pussy!

Owain paced his room in anticipation.

His triumph had come at the last moment - a brilliant surge that carried the intensity of billions of stars! He overcame the manakete’s fearsome power and claimed final victory in the lates gauntlet!

The banquet afterwards was incredible. All the warm wishes, the praise, the beaming face of his dear mother...Owain cherished it so. Even from people he normally would be leary of, like the Dark One or the tempestuous Trickster. He could even delude himself to think that War-father nodded in his direction. _‘Although that was probably the wine.’_ he admitted to himself.

Still, he’d relished the night - accepted the warm regards of Corrin and Leif. Ethlyn had been equally gracious, as had Cherche. Gerome was...somewhere. And Mikoto….Mikoto was the source of his current plight.

She’d spoken to him but a few times, each instance with a warm and welcome smile on her face. He wasn’t sure what had caused it, but essentially she’d been given an excuse to lean in close and whisper hotly in his ear.

_“At midnight - wait for me in your chambers, champion.”_

And then she was gone, warmly greeting the other heroes and happily chatting away. Leaving him too stunned to really function any longer. As the hour drew nigh, he excused himself and retired to his chambers.

And now he was awaiting the chime of midnight for her arrival. He paced back and forth near the counter of his parlor, eyes always locked on the double doors. The grand feast in his stomach seemed so distant now. He didn’t dare to look at the clock as the seconds melted away.

The doors drew open a mere moment before the first chime. In she glided, like the dream she’d come from. Her kind smile still on her face...and yet there was something more within that motherly warmth.

“You’re still dressed?” she asked, sounding genuinely shocked. Owain was suddenly rather self-conscious in his decision to merely remove his boots. He struggled to speak.

“‘I...I...w-what is this about?”

Mikoto chuckled, sending shivers down his back. “Isn’t it obvious?”

She let the doors swing shut behind her. Slowly she approached him. Her staff was cast aside as she explained herself.

“I wish to congratulate you on your well-earned victory, Owain.”

Owain barely missed the way she cooed his name. Or the fact she licked her lips immediately afterward. Despite his strength, he couldn’t help but take a step back before the...prowler in front of him.

Mikoto didn’t falter in her steps, even as he started to slink back. Against my son, you stood victorious. And to the victor…”

Owain grunted as his back hit the counter. Her reached back on instinct as the queen caught up. She came up to him...and leaned in.

Mikoto’s lips overtook his. Her tongue scraped against his teeth. Her hands grasped his clamped up palms. He felt her breasts rubbing against his vest, the thin material of her dress making it clear that she was _far_ more ready for this than he was.

_‘This is...this isn’t right!’_

Owain fought back his own impulses to ravish her on the spot. He tried to focus - tried to find even the slightest tinge of the rich wine that flowed so readily at the banquet on her lips. Anything that could be used to gently excuse her.

There was none.

Mikoto pulled back, heavily panting in his face. Her teeth took his lower lip along as she suckled his tender flesh. She let his lip snap back before finally saying, “To the victor, goes the spoils.”

The queen swiftly busied herself in his pants, undoing the straps to pull the burdensome garment free. Owain was finding it harder and harder to resist, especially since he couldn’t find any signs of foul play. _‘S-she could always be Loki in disguise...or perhaps there’s a spell on her! That’s it!’_

“F-Fair queen, I f-fear you are under some illusive spe-eeeeeeeeeellll.”

Mikoto’s hands let go of his cock as he drawled off. She left a single palm there to stroke his generous, engorged shaft as she shaking his pants loose. “I can assure you, I’m quite lucid,” she promised him.

“So drop the act tonight, call me Mikoto, and permit this lonely woman your company.”

She pulled her hand away, much to his disappointment. Mikoto took a step back and reached for the bow around her stomach. Her fingers made short work of the knot, letting her dress billow out and simply glide down her heavenly body. It all came off like a fluttering cloud, pooling around her feet. The only pieces that remained were her detached sleeves, and even they came off as she pulled them free.

Before him was the Queen of Hoshido - brazen and bare. Milky breasts that drew up and down with every breath. Legs that flowed down to the simple heels within the mountain of her dress. Hips practically screamed for the need to be bred. A trimmed patch of midnight pubes atop a dripping pair of labia lips. ‘Divine’ was simply too broad a term to properly describe her.

She stepped out of her clothes, taking a single long, sinuous stride. Mikoto was back up to him, a mere few inches over his head. Her kind eyes had morphed into something else - something hungry and wanting. A reflection of his own gaze.

The queen sunk to her knees. She reached out and grabbed the brim of his pants to pull them down the rest of the way. He busied himself with discarding his now-bothersome vest and top. As the brim hit his ankles, he blindly stepped out of them.

“Oh my…”

Mikoto purred in delight at the sight of Owain’s exalted scepter. While she’d been nursing this little scheme of hers, it had never once crossed her mind what she’d do if he was...deficient. And luckily, that wasn’t likely to be the case. So she ignored his chiseled, finely hewn body and the rippling tapestry of muscles in favor of getting right to thick of the matter.

The Queen’s lips caressed his dick, leaving lingering kisses in her wake. Her hands pulled his legs apart, giving her more room to lavish him properly. She reached his head and left a single, lingering smooch between his glans...before bringing out her tongue to dive into his slit.

“Gods!” Owain barked. His fingers tightened against the edge of the counter as he struggled to endure her assault. He’d never considered that winning a mere gauntlet of votes could lead to such a _pleasurable_ reward.

Mikoto giggled as she swirled around his dickhead, lathering him in her spit. She reared in to briefly nibble on the skin of his crown before going down his shaft. Her tongue glided through his veins as she swirled to the base and back up. Again and again she repeated this track, bobbing her head to the side until she’d nearly covered his entire cock in her drool.

She came back down to his balls, breathing in the musky smell wafting from his sperm urns. Her watering lips plopped one in her mouth, leting her suckle the sweat off until it was polished to a shine. She repeated the process with his other nut, loudly slurping and sloppily sucking until it popped out.

Mikoto leaned back to admire her handiwork. His cock now seemed to gleam in the torchlight, ready to spear her wanton, craving sex. She could feel the heat in her womb almost scorching over, threatening to sear her flesh from the inside.

“”Gods...Mikoto-oooh.”

She perked up at his groans. The queen decided to prolong her next attack in favor of a little ribbing. “Oh? Are you sure that’s what you’re going to call me?

She looked up at him, still on her knees. A hand came up to stroke off his erect cock as she continued her fun. “Hmm, what was that Ylissean term I heard you use by mistake?”

Mikoto mused in mock contemplation, relishing the panicked expression on his face. _‘Oh this is simply too easy.’_ she quietly giggled. Her hands kept pumping up and down his shaft, keeping him at attention as she drew his suffering out.

She stopped her strokes in favor of reaching up to tap his crown. The rest of her hand stayed locked in place, squeezing him gently in a disjointed pace.she felt a wet splotch on her fingertip. _‘Guess I should hurry things along.’_

“Ahh, that’s right - Are you sure you don’t want to call me ‘Milfkoto...hmm?”

She swiftly reached up and gobbled him down. Her hand drew back to his base to give her room to slurp in more and more of his slick dick. Her cheeks caved in as she locked him in her vacuum lips.

Mikoto giggled around his girth. ‘Milfkoto’ - such a silly, almost childish moniker. And yet, it was almost charming in a way. Dare she say, flattering. _‘Perhaps I should show him what a mature lady can do.’_ she resolved.

Her hands gripped his knees as she prepared herself for the deep dive. Her tongue lathered him up as much as she could, and her spit coated his loins. Mikoto took a deep breath through her nose...before pushing her head forward. Further and further she took him in until he reached the back of her mouth.

And then she took him further.

Owain’s knees buckled as he got the first taste of her tight throat around his crown. The queen’s fingers reached around to seize the back of his knees as she struggled to pull more of him down. Her eyes started to water as she fought back her gag reflex. _‘I-It’s been so long...I, I don’t know if I can actually make it.’_ she lamented.

Still, Mikoto was persistent. Her throat struggled as she nearly reached the base of his loins, zeroing in on the coarse patch of musky hair near her nose. She openly cried and panted as he struggles grew nearer and nearer. Sweat poured off her brow - a truly unbefitting sight for the Queen of Hoshido.

_‘Almost...almost….there!’_

At last, she reached the bottom and left a wet kiss against his lap. Her nose was pressed into his pubes, letting her bask in the masculine scent of a mighty Hero. her eyes rolled back in her head as a flood poured from her roused pussy. She merely waited there, wheezing and moaning with his cock shoved down her throat. Her drool dripped down from her lips.

Owain’s resolve was quickly fading. Never before had a woman been able to take him all the way down like this, and the intense pressure he was feeling was...it was too much to bear. Shame could be felt later, for now he had the intense desire, nay, the _need_ to release.

“M-Mikoto I’m!”

His warning snapped her out of her lull. Mikoto wrestled on what to do before the cruel reminder of her deprived lungs made her decision for her. So reluctantly she pulled him back up, up her vice-like throat and into her soaked mouth. The moment his crown was choked out of gullet...he came.

Mikoto’s eyes widened as her mouth was filled with his hot, sticky seed. Her cheeks ballooned out as she struggled to take it all. She attempted to swallow as much as she could, only for the syrupy spunk to almost crawl down her throat. The queen had no choice - she had to spit him out.

_Pwtoo!_

Her lips quickly sealed up the moment he was released, trying to retain as much of his cum as she could. His now-free cock jettisoned rope after rope of exalted pride without abandon, all over the Queen of Hoshido. Her pale face was covered in a sticky mask, reaching from her chin all the way up to the top of her head. A few lingering drips landed on her swaying breasts.

Owain was deprived of this erotic sight as he rode out the blinding euphoria. Small flickers of the outside would dot across the edges of his vision, but never long enough for him to get a sense of what was happening. He poured out a literal week’s worth of frustration and desire, all over Queen Mikoto herself. The mother of the prince that he’d so soundly beaten.

Fewer victories could be sweeter.

At last he came crashing down, gasping for breath. His eyes struggled even in the dimming light of his dying candles. His palms had grown cold against the countertop and ached as he tried to pull away. Owain’s vision cleared enough to make out the lascivious sight before him - the Queen of Hoshido, on her knees, and covered in his spunk.

Mikoto seemed to sense his coherent presences and put on the rest of her show. She couldn’t open her eyes, but she could open her mouth. Within was the bubbling concoction of spunk and spit, swirling between her cheeks.

“Gods” Owain gawked. He struggled to watch as she swished and swilled his load around, playing with it like a simple whore. Her tongue broke the white waves, sending gooey splashes over her pearly teeth.

She drew her lips together, slowly robbing him of the lascivious sight. Instead he got to watch as her throat bulged, struggling to swallow his thick load down. Mikoto loudly gulped, making as much of a show of the act as she possibly could. Finally, she opened her mouth again to show that every single drop had been consumed. An entire armies’ worth of his heirs and heiresses - swallowed.

The queen blindly licked her lips for any lingering tastes. She let go of his knees and struggled to pull off the hardening mask of spunk from her face. “Do you mind?”

Owain swiftly reached for his discarded vest and handed it to her. She grabbed against the offered cloth and used it to wipe away as much as she could. It took some time, but eventually she was able to safely blink, exposing her swollen-teary eyes.

Her smile tightened as she looked down at his limp dick. It was...regrettable, but also understandable. “I guess that’s all?”

Owain tiredly nodded, feeling the sudden weight of a weary week crashing down on his shoulders. Mikoto was sympathetic to him, but still eager to get more...and luckily, she had a contingency to do just that.

“That’s what you think.”

Mikoto reached back for her discarded dress. Her tits stood up straight before drooping slightly to the sides. She ignored this impromptu show in favor of blindly groping for the almost-invisible pocket and the contents within. As her fingers wrapped around her prize, her smile only widened.

Owain watched her pull herself back up, an arousing sight that sadly went unheeded. His weary eyes locked down on the particular little brown bottle between her fingers. “H-How did you?”

  


Mikoto shrugged. “I may have snuck you out a little something...I don’t think they’d mind, do you?” she offered him the bottle. “Anyway, if you want to do more, drink up. Otherwise I suppose we could wait till tom-aah?!”

Owain swiftly snatched the potion out of her hands before she could even finish. Even if she wasn’t too shocked that he jumped at the chance, even she didn’t expect him to chug down the entire phial lin one go. _‘That...that can’t be healthy.’_

Her concerns for his well being were fleeting however, as the stamina potion instantly took effect. His weary muscles almost snapped back into shape, straining under his tight skin. His eyes grew alert, sharper, and practically melted her under his lustful glare. She flinched away from his gaze down to his crotch...and felt her mind grow blank.

She struggled to ask, “I-Is it...H-how is it even that-?”

“Here. Now.”

His simple order shut down her inquiry. Mikoto practically crawled on her knees to the desired spot next to him. She reached out and grabbed the edge before pulling herself to her feet. Her legs spread out, exposing her inviting pussy and puckered ass.

The queen’s eyes were locked ahead. She struggled to fight down the pounding heart in her throat. She could feel his gaze on her mature body, committing every supple curve to memory. Her breath grew short as she felt him come to a stop behind her.

Owain’s dick poked at her folds, pushing them slightly open and releasing the nectar within. Her nails scraped against the counter’s edge, almost mad with anticipation. When she finally felt his hands squeeze her hips, it almost made her scream for joy.

He pushed in unceremoniously, spearing her insides on his dick. Mikoto hissed as her long-deprived folds were pushed aside by a cock that was nearly as formidable as either of her husbands. Perhaps it was no coincidence that both of them had been able to make her a gibbering mess as well...

“Hold on.”

That was the only warning he gave her before he began to thrust. Hard. Far. Fast. with the entire stamina potion swirling in his body, Owain had the strength to show her _why_ he had so thoroughly beaten her beloved son. And she was all too happy to receive such a demonstration.

He pistoned in and out of her hot twat, effortlessly breaching her intimate folds. His fingers dug into her soft hips as he guided her along his exalted cock. She’d awakened something within him - a dark desire buried within his blood. The revelation of his grandfather’s madness.

Mikoto babbled a few words in hoshidan tongue, her voice growing in pitch in the process. Her body was pushed further and further into the counter, making her feet rise until she was standing on her toe tips. Her heels had given her only an inch or two over him - an advantage that had been rendered moot once she’d bent over.

“Hah...Hah...Hah...M-More,” she pleaded. Her long dark hair splayed out across the counter. Sweat pooled off her body in droves, staining the once-immaculate countertop. She looked less and less like a noble queen, and all the more like a mere strumpet eager for a conquering hero's loins. And he’d give that to her.

Owain’s hands snaked around her hips and sized her tits. Though they’d long since dried of precious milk, he manhandled and squeezed them with the ferocity of a man possessed. Her child’s birthright to her maternal offering were now in his hands.

Mikoto yelped in shock at his actions, especially as he started to attack her nipples. Those dainty little nubs were treated so cruelly - being rolled, tweaked, twisted, pulled, and pressed in all the right ways. She almost wished she could offer him her breast milk now, if only to have an outlet for this delightful torture.

His hips smashed against hers, slamming her ass against his lap. The ferocity of their union began to fly as each thrust sent splashes around them. Their lust stained the floor and the counter walls, though neither one could really summon the will to care.

Owain pulled her up by her breasts, sending her back smashing into his rugged chest. Her fingers struggled to hold the edge as he continued to mercilessly pound her. A hard thrust sent her head smacking back between his pecs. “AAH-oommph!”

Her cries were muted as he shover three fingers in her mouth. He held her lips open between her cheek and her teeth. Her tongue sloppily ran across his digits. He pinched her nipple, making her whole world go white.

Owain growled as her pussy clamped down on him. He struggled to thrust through her climax, intending to coast through her body’s shut down and continue pounding her into the counter. But her devious body was simply too much for him, and with a primal roar, he came.

Mikoto babbled in broken hoshidan as her womb greedily sucked in his cum. Her mature body still craved breeding batter, even after she’d slipped past the point of motherhood. Still, if it couldn’t produce offspring, it was more than happy to set her up as a mere cumvessel.

Owain pulled away, leaving a final spurt against her ass. Mikoto was too exhausted to rebuke such an act, not that she’d even oppose it if she wasn’t drained. Still, as delightfully numb as her body was, the heat in her loins was hardly sated. If anything it was even hotter now.

“T-Take me to your bed, champion… and I’ll give you my greatest prize.” she promised. The emphasized smack of her ass was unnecessary...but hardly unwelcome.

Owain swiftly scooped her up, much to her shock and delight. He carried the mature queen in his arms to his waiting chambers, listening to her coo like a giddy young lady. It was the last time she’d be giggling tonight, and with it the last thing she’d say before her throat would grow hoarse.

The gauntlet that awaited him nearly surpassed the one he’d endured over the past week. Still, it was only right that he take as much as she offered.

To the Victor, goes the spoils.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I should look at winding down now. again I apologize for any blatant errors - this was all done in about one sitting and I get the feeling I'll regret it come tommorow...but until then, later!


End file.
